


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by afteriwake



Series: Where Speech Ends [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of their wedding Sherlock leaves Molly two gifts to open, one of which has quite the special significance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horrorfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/gifts).



> And now we're back to the Holmestice stories! So I'm not the biggest fan of this particular song (just because I hear “Thinking Out Loud” _all the time_ on my local radio station and there are other Ed Sheeran songs I like more) so in this instance Sherlock is very much based on me. But I do think he'd be the type to include a song his future wife loves that he loathes, and he'll clench his jaw when he hears it but say nothing because she likes it.

**What was your last thought before you went to bed last night?**

She did not like sleeping in a bed all by herself, she realized as her eyes fluttered open. Her alarm was set for six-thirty but it hadn't gone off and the world outside her window was still dark. She doubted she would get to see the stars slowly fade from the sky, but that was all right. So long as there were no clouds in the sky this afternoon she would be happy. She sat up and reached over for her alarm, one of the few things still on her nightstand. It was four AM. She was going to need a lot of coffee to get through the day, she realized. Her wedding was today. She smiled to herself as she thought about it, just as she had as she'd gone to sleep the night before. She really was going to get married, to the man she loved most in the world, the man who seemed to compliment her in all the best ways, rather than complete her. She may have thought that when they first met, that it would take a man to complete her, and she admitted at times she had thought that about Tom. But she knew now she was a whole woman all on her own, and Sherlock had reaffirmed that so many times. She was glad she realized that even though they fit together quite well neither of them needed to give up parts of themselves for the other. It was quite refreshing.

She got out of bed and made her way around the boxes stacked in her bedroom to get to her silk dressing gown off the back of the door, slipping it on and tying the sash before leaving the bedroom. Normally the dressing gown was at Baker Street, since that was where she spent most of her time these days, but she'd made it a point to bring it back to her flat earlier in the week so it was there this morning. In a few weeks it would be back at Baker Street on a permanent basis. She hadn't even had to think about it before she decided to move there, to be honest. This flat wasn't quite a home, not anymore. But Sherlock's home was. She felt at ease there, so deciding to stay there after she and Sherlock were officially husband and wife had been a very easy decision. They'd been moving her over in stages over the last month since she had quite a few things to go through. Mrs. Hudson had been lovely in suggesting she bring over her own furniture for the sitting room, and aside from Sherlock's favorite chair and the one John had asked them to keep everything in the room now was what had been in her flat. That left two chairs in her sitting room, as well as boxes to go to Baker Street and boxes of things to be donated. John said he would pick up the last of her boxes at nine and take them over before getting Sherlock ready for the big day.

She made her way out to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee to go with the pastries she'd picked up the day before since her pantry and refrigerator were quite bare. She was so focused on the coffee that it took her a minute to realize there was something on the table. She turned away from the coffeemaker and went over to it. Sitting there was a small box wrapped in blue and silver foil wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied around it and an envelope on top. That box had not been there when she went to sleep the evening before. She pulled it closer and took the envelope off first. Written on it was simply her name, but she recognized it as Sherlock's handwriting. She grinned at that. He must have come by and left it at some point in the five hours she was asleep. She felt a tiny bit bad that she hadn't gotten anything for him now, but the gesture was really quite sweet. She picked it up and opened it, seeing that there was a card inside. When she pulled it out she saw there was a heart cutout on top, covered in a fine red lace, with “You're my eyes to see, my heart to beat, and my air to breathe. Without you, there's no me.” written underneath in red. She fingered the heart before opening up the card and seeing the note from Sherlock.

_Molly,_

_The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that's not the one. When you meet your “soul mate” you'll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation. I'm not entirely sure that's true. I think you feel something, and you're anxious to know exactly what it means. You said when you first met me you felt something, that I was going to be an integral part of your life. When I met you, I felt that way as well, even if I simply assumed it was because of your profession and its usefulness to me. I am happy to admit that I was wrong in my assumption._

_I have enclosed two items for you. One item is new, and while you may not use it today I felt you should have it. The other item already belonged to you, and I borrowed it from you when I left after my fall. Technically you could claim I stole it, since admittedly I took it with very little intention of ever returning it except once before I came back, but I suppose now that we will be spending our futures together I don't need it anymore. I have, however, added a playlist to it. I know you well and I am fairly sure you will be awake long before you need to be, so hopefully these songs will soothe nerves and remind you that when the day is over you will have a husband and a permanent life together with someone who loves you greatly._

_Until this afternoon,_  
_Sherlock_

She smiled even more widely before setting down the card and turning to the box. She undid the ribbon and then took off the paper. There was a lid to the box and she lifted it up. Nestled on top of a jewelry case was the iPod he had taken from her so many years ago. She took the iPod out and went into her bedroom to get her speakers. When she brought it all back out to the table she turned on the music player and looked for the new playlist. It was quite easy to find, as it was labelled “For Molly.” She decided to surprise herself with what was on it and simply let it play without looking at its contents beforehand. The first song came on seconds later and after a few seconds of guitar she heard a familiar voice begin to sing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

She felt tears come to her eyes as her smile got even wider. Sherlock _loathed_ this song so much. She'd wanted it to be played at their reception and he'd put his foot down and been quite grumpy about it, too. It had been more amusing than it had been irritating, especially when he said the song was the equivalent of audial treacle and would be liable to give him a toothache for that reason and a headache besides. The fact he put the song on there for her to listen to meant he had at least listened to the lyrics enough to know it had a very good meaning.

The song continued and she focused on it completely, ignoring the coffee that she'd so desperately needed not too long before. It had just hit the first chorus when she dashed back into her bedroom to get her mobile. She pulled up Sherlock's number as she walked back to the sitting room and listened to the song while she waited for him to pick up.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

He picked up just as the chorus began again. “Most people would be upset to be woken up with a phone call at four in the morning,” he said. “I, of course, am not most people.”

“I assumed you either hadn't gone to sleep or were already awake,” she said. “Thank you for including the song. I know it's not one of your favorites.”

“I suppose it's a very fitting song for how I feel about our future together,” he said. “Unfortunately.”

She chuckled. “Well, when I'm done listening to it I'll take it off so you don't have to hear it again.”

“But I gave the iPod back to you,” he said in a slightly confused tone. “Whatever music you want on it is your choice.”

“Did you copy the songs on a device for yourself?” she asked.

“No,” he said.

“Then I'll transfer the playlist to my own iPod and give it back to you. I want you to have it, Sherlock. If I didn't I would have demanded it back when I went to see you after you got back and you were listening to the orchestral cover of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' on repeat,” she said. “It was quite important to you. I mean, you only considered returning it once.” She paused for a moment. “When was that?”

“Before the last part of my mission, when I was gone after faking my death. When I was in Minsk, before I went to Russia. Mycroft was fairly sure I wasn't going to make it out of Russia alive and I wanted you to know how much it had meant having it when it was returned to you. I couldn't quite figure out how to tell you, though, so I was going to have you listen to a song.”

“Ah,” she said. “Then you definitely need to have it back, I think.”

There was a pause. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I'm quite sure. I'll make sure it's in my bags before I leave so I can give it to you before our flight.”

“If you insist,” he said.

“I do.”

“Did you enjoy the jewelry?” he asked

Her eyes widened. “I haven't even opened it yet,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Then you might as well do it now,” he said.

She set down her mobile and reached into the box, pulling out the velvet case. It wasn't large enough for a necklace, she thought, and she opened it to see she was right. Inside was a very delicate looking sapphire and diamond bracelet. Each sapphire was surrounded by a silver oval, and on alternating sides a curve was full of diamonds while the other was plain silver. Between each oval were four petal shaped diamonds forming a flower. She picked up the phone again. “It's absolutely stunning, Sherlock.”

“I know brides are supposed to wear something blue and I wasn't sure you had that yet,” he said.

“I feel bad that I don't have anything for you,” she said. “These were both very thoughtful gifts.”

“I don't need anything,” he said. “Just make sure you are there on time today and that you don't leave me waiting at the altar.”

“I promise, I will be there right on time,” she said. “Oh, Sherlock, I do love you. Very much.”

“I love you too, Molly,” he replied, and her heart swelled. “Enjoy the rest of the playlist.”

“I will. I'll see you in a few hours, then.”

“I will see you soon,” he replied, and then he hung up. Molly set her mobile down and then took the bracelet out of the box, fingering it lovingly. She really was the luckiest woman in the world, she realized. And she would make sure Sherlock knew just how much she loved him as often as she possibly could.


End file.
